Why Did This Happen To Us
by Anieshwa
Summary: Calleigh and Eric were happy.Eric was ready to take it to the next step but then Calleigh got shot.r&r Mixed POVs Don't own CSI Miami EC pairing duh!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

"Eric can I ask you something?" Calleigh asked me.

"Sure Cal. What is is?" I said curious as to what my beautiful girlfriend wanted.

"I was wondering, well um...you see your sister kind of...well when we were talking she um..." Calleigh stuttered.

I couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped my lips. I had never seen Calleigh Duquesne struggle for words like she was now. Calleigh gave me her evil glare which only made me chuckle more.

"What is so funny?" she asked irritated for my lack of seriousness.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're struggling for words?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Eric stop messing around this is serious." she whined.

"Okay you have my full and undivided attention." I said while brushing my lips on hers.

"Okay thank you. You're sister might have said that there was a certain secret you were keeping from. I was wandering what exactly that might be?" she said seriously.

"Remind me to yell at, wait which of my sisters were you talking to?" I asked irritated.

"Marisol, we get along a little better than me and Isabel, and way better than me and Nadia. Nadia doesn't seem to like me that much." she answered simply and sweetly.

"Nadia does to like you. And remind me to yell at Mari." I said irritated that Calleigh thought one of my sisters didn't like her.

Before she could reply our cell phones went off.

"Yeah H?" I asked into the phone. "We'll be there in five." I replied.

Then we went inside from the patio, grabbed our stuff, got in the hummer and I drove towards our first crime scene of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own CSI Miami.

We arived at the crime scene and Calleigh had to turn her head.

"Oh my God, who would do that?" Calleigh asked astonished at the scene.

There was about six or seven adults and about seven children all dead. Someone had shot up a school during an outside pep rally.

"I don't know Calleigh but we're going to get them." I assured her.

CPOV:

"Hey sweetie what's up?" Alexx asked me when I went over to her.

"I don't know. Marisol said Eric was keeping a secret from me." I said uneasily.

"Did you ask him about it?" Alexx said comfortingly.

"Yeah and he said to remind him to yell at Marisol. He started to say something else but then we got called here." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing you're probably making it look worse than it is. I mean the guy is so in love with you Calleigh just ask him again tonight at dinner. Aren't you guys going to some fancy restuarant tonight?" Alexx asked soothingly.

"Yes I guess I'll ask him tonight." I said before getting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 HOURS LATER:**

"Is everything alright Calleigh?" Marisol asked me at lunch.

"Well I asked Eric about that secret and he said to remind him to yell at you. He started to go on but we got called in on a case. Alexx said I should ask again tonight at dinner but I don't know if I can wait that long." I said worrying.

"Calleigh how about this, when I take you back to the lab I'll talk to him tell him you're worried it's something bad. Ok?" Marisol asked while trying to comfort me.

"Ok. Thanks Marisol." I said while we were leaving.

The ride back to CSI was over quickly due to the light chatter between me and Marisol. When we got there she parked and heded in with me.

"Bye Marisol." I said with a giggle before going to my ballistics lab.

"Bye Calleigh." she replied with a giggle.

Then she turned around to go find Eric and we both walked off in our seperate directions.

EPOV:

"Hey Eric can I talk to you in private?" Marisol said while walking up to me.

"Yeah Mari. What is it?" I said after I lead her into an interrogation room.

"Look I know you think she's ok but she's not. She's scared that it's something bad." Marisol said urgently.

"She wouldn't have known that I had a secret if you hadn't blabbed Marisol." I said irritatedly.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know she'd react like this. I was hoping you'd act faster." Marisol said hurridly in a hushed voice.

"Well you succeded I have to do it tonight or we might break-up." I said.

"Eric she said she might not make it to tonight you need to ask the next time you see her." Marisol said.

"Ok I will Marisol I have to go over there now so I guess I'll do it when I get there." I said getting anxious.

"Ok love you. Bye Eric." Marisol said while giving me a hug bye.

"Bye Mari." I said while hugging her back.

Then I left to go find Calleigh to do what I had longed to do for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

I found Calleigh in the ballistics lab testing a weapon and snuck in. When she was done I snuck behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. She wiggled in my arms until she was facing me. She smiled and I set my forhead to rest lightly on hers..

"That bad huh?" she asked sadly.

"Calleigh I was hoping to wait until tonight but I guess this can't wait." I said secretively while lightly brushing my lips on hers.

"What is it Eric?" she asked a little nervous that it was going to be bad.

Then I kneeled and pulled out an unoffensive little black box and said Calleigh Marie Duquesne, I promise I will love and keep you safe for forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked the most beautiful girl in the world.

The entire time Calleigh stood there with her open and her hand covering. Tears started to spill over. A few seconds passed and she didn't answer.

"Ummm...Calleigh are you going to say something?" I asked nervously.

"Oh my God yes! Didn't I say yes already?" Calleigh said in excitement.

After I slid the ring on her finger I picked her up, kissed her, and spun her in gentle circles. Then we heard Horatio clear his throat. We turned around to see Horatio and Marisol standing there waiting for us to speak.

I started to speak when Calleigh bubbled up in enthusiasm and said "Eric asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Marisol asked as if she didn't already know.

"Yes." Calleigh answered simlpy.

"Congratulations, but the two of you are needed at a crime scene. He struck again." Horatio said excited but with apologies heavy in his voice.

"We're on it." Calleigh and I answered in unison.

Then we left for the scene feeling safe, with no idea what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.**

"When we arrived at the crime scene it was identical to the one earlier this morning. Another school shooting but this time it wasn't elementary it was preschool.

"This is one sick person. Eric I don't think I can do this." I said ready to vomit.

No matter how many crimescenes you work you never get used to seeing things like this. About twenty dead kids all four and under. The three adults here are also dead. Two of the toddlers were alive and are in temporary comas at the hospital. The parents of these kids are all hoping their's was one of the survivors. I'll never be used to this sight.

"Calleigh are you ok? Maybe you should go look for fingerprints inside?" Eric asked me soothingly.

"Yeah okay. I'll look for ballistics while I'm there, the trajectory shows it came from the direction of the building." I said dazed.

"Alright I'll see you later." Eric said after kissing me gently on the cheek.

I walked in side and recovered DNA, ballistics, and fingerprints. I was happy because the fingerprints were male sized and there no male adults here. I could get this guy because he was so sloppy.

I was half way over to Eric when I heard tires screech. I drew my gun and shot at the car. I popped one of the tires and the gas tank. Then I heard another gunshot but I couldn't tell where it had come from. Then the car sped off. I heard screaming and shouting around me, but I wasn't aware of what happened.

The fist thing I was aware of was that my head had hit the ground. The second thing I noticed was the feeling that I was covered in a thick, hot, liquid. Then Eric was over me trying to say something but his voice was muffled, almost as if I was under water.

I tried harder to listen to what he was saying and all I caught was "the ambulance is on it's way. Fight, don't you dare give in to the sleep. Don't give up! Fight! Fight dang it fight!" Eric was saying.

Then it all clicked. I had been shot and I was falling in to a temporary state of unconciousness.

But Eric wouldn't have it. He kept screaming: "Fight! Dang it Calleigh you're stronger than this! Live! Don't Give in!"

Then Eric let the EMTs put pressure on my gunshot wound. Then he was holding my hand while I was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Then we were on our way to the hospital.

I couldn't fight anymore, I gave into the welcomed sleep. I was just so tired. Then I heard the rapid beating of the machine then there was nothing...

**Ha I'm evil! Suspense! Next chapter won't be started until tomorrow! So endure the toture I'm going to bed. Pleeze R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami.**

_Recap: I couldn't fight anymore, I gave into the welcomed sleep. I was just so tired. Then I heard the rapid beating of the machine then there was none..._

**EPOV:**

The EMTs were yelling and I knew that. Calleigh had fought, I couldn't deny that, but she had lost. I watched her as she peacefully went to sleep. She just didn't have anymore strength. I was forced to let go of her hand as the EMTs tried to revive her.

They were doing CPR, but they left that behind and went to go shock her. I watched as they charged to two-hundred, three-hundred, and then three-fifty. When they shocked her at three-fifty they got a pulse.

It wasn't good I could tell that much, but I had no idea how bad it was.

They had to put a tube down her throat to keep her breathing.

I had never seen Calleigh so helpless. She was always so independent. But here she was in the hands of the EMTs and doctors. They held her precious life in their hands. My most precious and important person was there in the hands of EMTs with a tube down her throat just to keep on living.

We arrived at the hospital quickly and I ran with Calleigh as far as they would let me.

Then I went and sat in the waiting room with Marisol, Horatio, Alexx, Natalia, Ryan, and Valera.

"Her dad was called, but he's not here, which means he's at The Whiskey Stop." I thought to myself. "It's just not right she's here fighting for her life and he's running from his."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3 HOURS LATER:**

I saw the doctor walk slowly toward us. I stood and closed the distance so he could tell me how her surgery went.

"Mr. Delko, you have to understand she's lucky she's alive. Most people with a gunshot wound as serious as hers usually don't make it through the ambulance ride let alone the surgery. There was a complication, the bullet nicked the carotid artery. We had to put her in a medically induced coma. It will take time for the artery to repair itself. If she were to wake up before it had repaired itself all the way, one wrong movement on her part, and she would bleed to death. So you see the coma was our only safe option." the doctor said to me.

"When will she be allowed to wake up?" I asked dazed.

"Well she is a strong fighter, so it shouldn't be any longer than a week or two from now." the doctor stated. "But we will check on her evrey few hours and her body might repair faster than most. We really don't know the paticulars. We won't know what is going to go on until her body shows signs." the doctor stated sadly.

"I see. Well when can we go see her?" I asked, just wanting to see my angel's face.

"Well she's in the ICU so one visitor can stay and the others will have to alternate." the doctor told me seriously.

"Ok thank you doctor." I said before walking back to everyone else.

"The doctor said that one person can stay for now and the others will have to alternate until no one is left. I would like to stay if you don't mind. She's in the ICU in a medically induced coma because the bullet nicked the carotid artery." I said sadly knowing that Alexx would know more about this than me.

"I think it would be best if you did stay Eric. And I'll give you time off for this." Horatio said to me.

"Thanks H. I really do need to go back there you guys decide who's going first and then just ask the nurse I guess." I said in a hurry to go see Calleigh.

I went to the front desk and the nurse lead me to Calleigh. I sat next to her limp figure. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"Don't worry Cal we're going to. get the guy who did this I promise." I whispered to her.

I sat there while Horatio, then Natalia, then Ryan, then Valera, then Alexx, and finally Marisol came to see her. Marisol stayed with me and Calleigh because she didn't have to go back to work.

I sat there with her until I gently fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own CSI Miami.

"Eric you haven't left her side in the past six hours." Marisol told me worried.

"I can't what if they decide to take her out of the coma the second I leave?" I asked Marisol sadly.

"Eric I can deal with you asking me to get you coffee and food, but you aren't even leaving to go to the bathroom." Marisol said worried.

I sighed because I knew this was scaring my sister just as much as it was me. Her and Calleigh had become such good friends and I knew that Marisol loved Calleigh too.

"Look I'm sorry Mari. Look I'm going to get some more coffee you want some?" I asked warmly.

"Yes thank you Eric and I swear I'll tell you what the doctor says if he comes in here while you're gone." Marisol said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Mari I'll be back in a minute." I said before stealing one last glance at Calleigh and walking out the door.

I went and got coffee and got a granola bar out of the machine. On my way back I noticed the doctor heading for Calleigh's room and walked over to him.

"Hello Mr. Delko. I see you finally left Ms. Duquene's bedside." he said jokingly.

"Yes I did leave to get me and my sister some coffee. May I ask why you're heading back here?" I said as we entered the room.

"Well I came to check and see how the carotid artery was healing." he said while examining Calleigh.

While examining her he had to look at her neck. As soon as he did the machines started beeping rapidly. Nurses and doctors started rushing around us. They started CPR and finally got her stabalized. I was about ready to break down.

After they stabalized her the doctor walked over to me.

"Even though she's still critical in a couple more days we should be able to take her out of the coma. As long as she stays like she is now we may even take her out tomorrow. " the doctor said cheerily.

"You don't have any idea how wonderful that news is right now. It's the first piece of good news I've had in the last couple of days." I said while I stifled a yawn.

"Well I need to go check on some other patients, so goodbye I'll be back later." the doctor said before leaving the room.

"That makes me so happy." I said while hugging Marisol.

Then I had to call Horatio and let him know.

"Horatio the doctor says they'll probably pull her out of the coma soon. As soon as tomorrow even." I said into my cellphone.

"That's great Eric. Call me when they pull her out of the coma ok?" Horatio asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Is Marisol still there?" he asked want thick in his voice.

"Yeah you want me to put her on the phone?" I asked.

"Yes please." he replied.

"Mari it's Horatio." I said while handing her the phone.

She took the phone ready to burst and went into the hall to talk. I shook my head and let a chuckle escape. My sister was married to my boss and now I was marrying my co-worker.

We were going to be one big happy disfunctional family. I had to let a chuckle escape at the thought of that.

A minute later Marisol reentered the room all bubbly looking. She came over and handed me the phone.

We sar back down beside Calleigh and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to see if my fiancee and Marisol's friend would be allowed to wake-up in the morning.

**Sorry I didn't get more than one chapter up yesterday, but I went with my family yesterday for Father's Day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

When I wooke up the doctor was just coming into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Delko. I was just coming to see what the verdict was for today." the doctor said cheerily to me.

"Well I won't interupt you." I said wanting him to get started.

The doctor smiled and went over to Calleigh. He observed all the machines and then gently looked at her neck to see how it was. Then he turned to tell me the verdict.

"Well her neck is healing quickly like we expected and she's doing quite well so I'll send the nurse in here to take her out of the coma." he said before walking out.

I walked over to Marisol and gently woke her up.

"God Eric what time is it?" she asked still tired.

"Eight in the morning, but I have good news. They're taking her out of the coma the nurse is on her way in here to do it." I told Marisol happy that I would soon see Calleigh's eyes.

"That's great have called Horatio yet?" she asked excitedly.

"No I haven't would you go do that why I wait for the nurse?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Eric." Marisol said excited to talk to her husband.

"Thank you." I said as I handed her the phone.

She gladly took it and then was in the hallway on the phone with Horatio.

A few minutes later Marisol came back in the room.

"He said he'll be here later to see her." Marisol said with a smile and I knew that Horatio wasn't only coming to see Calleigh.

I was fixing to talk but then a nurse entered the room entered some new medicine into Calleigh's IV. Then she switched out some of the fluid bags and shuffled out of the room.

I quickly went over and sat down in the chair and then grabbed Calleigh's hand.

A few minutes later started to move then Calleigh eyes opened.

"Oh my God Calleigh you have no idea how good it is to see your eyes." I said lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CPOV:**

I remember waking up and hearing Eric talk about how good it was to see my eyes. I tried to speak but started choking instead.

"Marisol go get the doctor!" Eric yelled at her in urgency.

"Calleigh, Calleigh sweetie you got to stop fighting the tube." Eric said trying to calm me down, because at this point I was crying.

The doctor finally came in and walked right over to me.

"Ms. Duquesne do you want me to take out the tube?" the doctor asked quickly.

I answered by shaking my head yes.

The doctor told me to take a deep breathe and on the count of three to blow out.

"Ok are you ready? One, two, three." he said and while I blew out he pulled the tube out.

After he pulled the tube out I started to choke and had to drink some water before I could talk, and even then it was a croak.

"Eric how long have I been unconcious?" I croaked.

"Calleigh you kind of weren't unconcious. The doctors had to put you in a medically induced coma so that your carotid artery had time to heal. And to answer your next question it's been nine in a half days." Eric said before placing a gentle kiss on my hand.

"Eric I love you and I wasn't on drugs or anything when I said yes to marrying you. So if you didn't mean it you might want to take it back now." I said in a raspy voice hoping he didn't take it back.

"Calleigh I'm not taking it back. I love you too." he said before gently crushing his lips to mine.

"Eric am I seeing things or are those the clothes you were wearing nine days ago setting on the chair over there?" I asked curiously.

"They are I haven't left the hospital since you were shot. I only left your room once and that was to get me and Marisol coffee." he told me in a soft voice.

"You could have gone home you didn't have to stay. Hey Eric did you guys call my dad?" I asked just noticing he wasn't here.

"Yes and about that. Cal we called him the second we got to the hospital, but he hasn't come by once. I tried to call him again yesterday but he didn't answer. Horatio has even picked him at The Whiskey Stop and offered him a ride every day since you were out in the hospital, but he wouoldn't come see you. I am so, so, sorry." Eric said as tears swelled in my eyes.

"You know I was hoping that he would care more now, but I was obviously wrong. I just keep giving him second chances that he doesn't deserve." I said before the tears started to swell over.

"Calleigh, shhh, it's okay he doesn't know what he's giving up. You still have a family." he said while holding ne in his arms.

And I fell asleep like that. In the arms of the person I loved the most.

**AN: Next Chapter Will Be Up As Soon As It's Done!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't own CSI Miami.

EPOV

Me and Calleigh were sitting in her hospital room the next day just talking randomly and laughing.

"Eric do you remember that day when I wore that spaghetti strapped tank top and the way your eyes almost fell out of your face?" Calleigh asked while bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Of course. You think I would forget how hot you looked that day?" I asked laughing with her.

Then she sighed and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Did you always think like that before we went out?" she asked seriously.

"Yes after I got to know you I started to like you as a friend. That grew and I likee you alot. Then eventually that grew and I loved you." I said truthfully, while staring into her beautiful green/blue eyes.

"Eric do you remember the first time I let you know I loved you to?" she asked lost in our memories.

"Of course how could I forget. That was the night the whole team went to that karoke bar. Then we all decided to sign you up to sing because we didn't think you could." I said laughing at the memory.

"And?" Calleigh prompted.

"And the song you chose to sing was On My Own from Les Miserables. The entire time you sang that your eyes were glued to me." I said softly remembering that night when Calleigh had sang.

"Yeah I thought it was a fitting song if I do say so myself." she said a little smug.

"Do you remember the time you and Marisol sang that spanish lullaby to Isabel's daughters?" I asked her while deep in thought.

"Yes I do." she replied lost in thought.

_CPOV:_

_"Auntie Marisol will you and Calleigh sing us to sleep?" Carmita, Estrellita, and Gitana asked us._

_"Sure." we replied._

_"What do you want us to sing?" I asked them kindly._

_"Calleigh do you know A La Nanita?" Carmita, the oldest at six asked._

_"Yes I do is that what you want us to sing?" I asked them softly._

_"Yes." Estrellita, the middle child at four answered._

_"Ok we will sing it." I said kindly._

_"Ahhh." Gitana, the youngest at two squaled._

_"Calleigh:_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_Marisol:_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_Calleigh & Marisol:_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_Nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito_

_Sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella"_

_And by the end of the song the girls were peacfully sleeping._

CPOV:

And that's how me and Eric spent the rest of the day, remembering our favorite times together.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed next chapter soon!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

"Eric do you remember what happened that day after I sang?" I asked him testing the importance of the day.

"Yes. When you got off the stage, you came back to sit with us. You said that you were going to call it a night, so I asked if I could drive you home. You said yes and followed me out to my car and I turned around and kissed you. I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me. Then I kissed you again." Eric said smiling catching on to the trap.

"So now you have to do one thing because you didn't believe that I could remember." he said an evil smile coming on to his face.

"What would that be?" I said putting on fake worry to make him think his joke was working.

"Kiss me." he said while the smile faded and all seriousness returned to his face.

I leaned over and gladly kissed him deeply. When I stopped he just smiled at me and we sat like that for a minute, then the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Delko, Ms. Duquesne. I was coming to let you know that you can go home now. But I must tell you that lifting heavy things like furniture isn't a good idea for right now." the doctor said to me and Eric before handing Eric my disharge papers.

Eric signed and gave them back to the doctor.

"Ok now you come back if you feel any neck pains, nausea, or dizziness." the doctor said before leaving the room.

"Yay! I can finally go home!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yes but I'm going to have to take care of you soon-to-be Mrs. Delko." Eric said smugly.

"Oh well if you have to do things for me than I guess you can sleep on the couch seeing as you could hurt me in your sleep." I said mockingly.

"Well maybe I won't do everything for you." Eric said and I knew I had just won the argument and wouldn't be forced to bed rest.

"Ok can we leave now?" I said in hurry to get out of the hospital.

"Sure." he said before picking me up to carry out of the hospital.

"Eric." I whined. "I can walk you know." I said sarcastically.

"Oh well I just thought this would be quicker." he said and then he put me in the car and drove me home.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." I said once we had gotten inside our house.

"Oh well I could read a magazine or something I guess if you..."Eric began but I interrupted by kissing him.

"Eric shut-up and let me go get a shower." I said and ran to the shower.

After my shower I found Eric on the patio setting the table for us to eat dinner. I went over and sat down with him. We laughed and enjoyed each others company for the second night in a row.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

"Eric I love you." I said truthfully.

"I love you too Calleigh." Eric replied before kissing my hand.

"Do me a favor ok?" Eric asked.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" I asked confused.

"Sing that song again, for me, please." Eric asked gently.

"Ok I guess I will." I replied still cinfused.

On My Own From Les Miserables

_And now I'm all alone again,  
No where to go, no one to turn to  
Without a hope, without a friend, Without a face to say hello to  
but now the night is near,  
and I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head.

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him I love him I love him But only on my own

"Wow you have no idea how much I love you singing to me." Eric sighed before kissing me.

"You have no idea how much I love it when you kiss me." I sighed and snuggled next to him.

"I will always love you Calleigh no matter what." Eric told me.

"And I will always be yours to love. I love you so so much." I sighed before drifting to sleep in the arms of my soon-to-be husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

It was about six-thirty in the morning when Eric's cell phone rang. He moaned and then rolled over to answer it. After he read the caller I.D. he answered.

"Yeah H what is it?" Eric said into the phone.

There was a long pause while Horatio spoke.

"I'll be there in twenty." Eric said immediately and then hung up.

"Eric what's going on?" I said while Eric was changing from his pajamas to some casual work clothes.

"They caught him Calleigh he's on his way to the station." Eric said through his teeth.

"Eric can I come with you?" I said not wanting to stay at the house all day by myself.

"Yeah. I would feel alot better if you came with me anyways." he said while I got up and changed.

A few minutes later we were speeding towards CSI. When we arrived we rushed in to find the guy who shot me in interrogation. Eric was allowed in imediately.

"Come on Horatio please let me go in! It's not like I have my gun on me. I promise I'm not going to shoot the guy but unless I'm in there Eric might." I begged.

"Fine go in." Horatio said in defeat.

I walked in and Eric was yelling at the guy.

"You shot my fiancee dude. She's a cop. You think that's going to go down easy? What lawyer would defend a cop shooter. Look at her that's my fiancee who literally saw the light and came back! I love her so much and if you had killed her before I could marry her we would not go easy on you in court." Eric yelled in a rage.

"Eric don't do something stupid. Don't end your career over him. He's not worth it. Please jusut let Horatio and Frank take it from here. We have to go we'll be late meeting Mari." I said trying to calm him down.

"Ok I'm coming Calleigh. But Ares I can't wait until you're behind bars. Let's go Calleigh." Eric said.

"Eric I love you, but now we really have to hurry so we're not that late for lunch with Horatio and Marisol." I said and then I ran out the door giggling.

Eric chased me to our car before he caught me.

"Eric put me down!" I said giggling.

"Ok I will." he said and then he set me in the passenger seat.

We arrived at Te Adoro. It was this cute authentic restuarant that served Greek and Mexican food. Me and Marisol found it after shopping one day. We ate here and loved it! The food was amazing, not to mention you can afford it on a government salary.

So we all had lunch, talked, laughed and couldn't be happier at that moment.

After lunch me and Eric went home and watched a scary movie.

"Calleigh you get so terrified. Why do you torture yourself like that?" Eric asked frustrated.

"Because part of the fun about watching scary movies is to get scared. So can we please just watch the rest of the movie?" I said batting my eyelashes at him.

Eric rolled his eyes and started the movie. I sat there cuddled with Eric screaming every time something jumped out, but I couldn't have been happier in that particular moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

"Hey soon-to-be husband." I said and then I yawned.

"Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Delko." Eric said with a smile.

"Horatio called while you were sleeping and Ares is going to be in jail for at least five years." Eric told me while trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked getting irritated.

"Well me and Horatio and Marisol thought..." Eric began.

"Wait let me get this straight you all three thought together? That's never a good thing." I said playfully.

"Well you're singing again tonight at the karoke bar. What you want to sing is up to you." Eric said and then closed his eyes, ready for when I hit him.

Suprisingly I wasn't mad.

"Well Eric I'll get you back believe me." I said cheerily and then went to make breakfast.

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be up soon!! If you have any songs you want Calleigh to sing send them in within the next five or ten minutes and I'll pick one of them!! (Maybe depending on if they're Calleigh's style!!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I din't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

"Calleigh you look fine let's go." Eric said anxious to hear me sing.

"Eric I'm coming and tonight you'll find out how I'm getting you back." I said letting an evil smile spread across my face.

"Ok...let's go." he said in a hurry.

He rushed me out the door and into the car.

The ride to the karoke bar was quiet. But in no time we were there.

"Hey Horatio did you do that thing I asked you to do?" I asked while giving Horatio and Marisol a wink.

"Yeah we did." Horatio said with a chuckle.

"Well anyways you're up first so bye Cal and sorry." Marisol said with a laugh.

I walked up to the stage and told the guy what song to play. I walked across the stage and picked up the microphone. I drew in a deep breathe and then began.

_Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more_

Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

Eric was staring at me with nothing but love in his eyes. That wouldn't last long.

I walked off the stage and went over to them. Horatoi winked at me to say it was time.

"Hey Eric you remember how I had you pick out a random song sang by a guy?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah...why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because you're on next." I replied.

Haha!! Calleigh also has a surprise for Horatio and Marisol!! What will it be?!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

"Calleigh! Wha...why?" Eric said in astonishment.

"Because this is the second time you've done it to me so it's only fair. And I've never heard you sing." I said feigning innocence.

"Fine I'll sing but you probably won't like it." he said as he repeated my steps until he got to the microphone.

He picked it up and began.

_Everybody wants to be loved  
every once in a while  
we all need someone to hold on to  
just like a helpless child  
yeah  
can you whisper in my ear  
let me know it's alright  
it's been a long time coming  
down this road  
and now i know  
what i've been waiting for  
and like a lonley highway  
i'm trying to get home  
ooo loves been a long time coming  
you can look for a lifetime  
you can love for a day  
you can think you got everything but  
everything is nothing when you throw it away  
yeah  
then you look in my eyes  
and i have it all  
once again  
it's been a long time coming  
down this road  
and now i know  
what i've been waiting for  
just like a lonley highway  
i'm trying to get home  
ooo loves been a long time coming  
didn't know i was lost  
til you found me  
uh huh  
didn't know i was blind  
but now i see  
can you whisper in my ear  
let me know it's alright  
it's been a long time coming  
down this road  
and now i know  
what i've been searching for  
oh been a long long highway and  
now i see  
ooo loves been a long time  
ooo been a long time  
loves been a long time coming_

I stared at Eric in awe. I had never heard him sing before and he sounded amazing.

"Oh my God Eric that was amazing!" I said when he got to us.

"Oh and Marisol you're next." I said before kissing Eric.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

"Calleigh why?" Marisol asked me.

"Because you can sing and you never do." I said before making her follow mine and Eric's steps.

She grabbed the mike, shot a look my way, and began.

_Picture it perfect  
Don't hesitate to live your dreams  
It's more than worth it  
If you know what you wanna be_

Why wait?  
When now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
The future is what we make  
So why wait?

You've gotta reach out  
and see the world is in you hands  
I know you know how  
just gotta go for it take a chance

Why wait?  
When now is the right time  
Today could just pass you by  
Why wait?  
It's your turn, it's your life  
The future is what we make  
So why wait?

OHH...Aquí estas conmigo  
Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños  
Y luchar por lo que has querido  
Encuentra tu luz…Sigue, vive sin miedo

Why wait?  
We're ready to do this.  
No way you can ever restart  
Why Wait?  
Tomorrow can be so far away or already here  
Why wait?  
You just gotta let go  
You gotta believe in yourself all the way  
You know that you got what it takes  
So why wait?

When she was finished she put the mike back gently and skipped off the stage to me.

"Happy?" she said.

"Yes. Horatio you're up." I said easily.

"Fine." he said walked on stage and began.

_Oh, look there, you go again, puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that, always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break_

So fall, go on and fall apart  
And fall into these arms of mine, I'll catch you  
Every time you fall, go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here, baby fall

Forget about the world tonight, all that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, baby, it's okay

Fall, go on and fall apart  
And fall into these arms of mine and I'll catch you  
Every time you fall, go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here, baby fall

Hold on, hold on  
Hold on to me

Fall, go on and fall apart  
And fall into these arms of mine and I'll catch you  
Every time you fall, go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here, baby fall 

Horatio walked off stage and to us where we were all smiling.

"Well you liked huh? You and Marisol are up next with a duet." he said.

"Yeah well after that it's you and Eric singing a duet." I said laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

"Bye can't wait to see the look on your faces after we sing" I said and ran on stage with Marisol.

We picked up our mikes and began.

_Hey now, hey now_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_Then I see you smiling as I go oh, oh, oh_

_I would never want to miss this_

_Cause in my heart I know what this is_

_Chorus:_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_(Hey now, hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of)_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about_

_You could search the world and never figure it out (figure it out)_

_You don't have to sail all the oceans no, no, no_

_Happiness is no mystery_

_It's here and now_

_It's you and me, yea_

_Chorus: x1_

_(Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now)_

_Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)_

_Shout to the sky (this is what dreams are made of)_

_Then I see you smiling as I go oh, oh, oh_

_Yesterday my life was duller_

_Now everything's techni-color_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams, dreams_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now (hey, hey, hey)_

_Hey now (hey, hey, hey)_

_This is what dreams hey now hey now (hey, hey, hey)_

_This is what dreams are_

_Dreams are made of_

When we walked back to the guys they were just staring. Then they ran on to stage and started singing.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

By the time they had finished singing and walked over to me and Marisol we were ready to cry.

"Oh and by the way we signed you guys to sing together." Horatio said smugly.

"Dang it we didn't sign yall up!" I said frustrated.

And they laughed at me and Eric while we slowly walked up to sing one last song...

Ok look I know it's alot of singing but I think it's funny how the two couples can joke and have competitions after everything that's happened. So I will work on the next and final chapter in this story. But no worries there will be a sequel for the wedding!


	17. Chapter 17

Dsclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

_Recap:And they laughed at me and Eric as we slwly walked up to sing one last song._

We picked up the mikes took a deep breathe and started singing.

Calleigh  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

Eric  
The world revives—

Calleigh  
Colors renew—

BOTH  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

Calleigh  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Eric  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

Eric  
The mind churns!

Calleigh  
The mind churns!

Eric  
The heart yearns!

Calleigh  
The heart yearns!

BOTH  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.

Calleigh  
Without you.

Eric  
Without you.

BOTH  
Without you

We ran down and said "We didn't sign just the two of you up, but we signed all of us up!"

"Who's all of us?" Horatio asked.

"Um, you,Mari,me,Eric,Ryan,Cooper,and Natalia." I answered innocently.

"God Calleigh you think you got enough people?" Horatio asked playfully.

"For this song yes." I said while we all piled onto the stage.

We all grabbed miikes and started singing.

_Calleigh  
It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car_

Eric  
It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe  
It's true you're with this yuppie scum?

Cooper  
You said you'd never speak to him again

Calleigh  
Now now

Marisol  
Who said that you have any say  
In who she says things to at all?

Eric  
Yeah!

Natalia  
Who said that you should  
Stick your nose in other people's ...

Marisol  
Who said I was talking to you?

Natalia Horatio  
We used to have this fight each night Calm down  
She'd never admit I existed Everyone please

Calleigh  
He was the same way - he was always  
"Run away - hit the road  
Don't commit" - you're full of shit

Natalia  
She's in denial

Calleigh  
He's in denial

Natalia  
Didn't give an inch  
When I gave a mile

Horatio  
Come on

Calleigh  
I gave a mile

Eric  
Gave a mile to who?

Horatio&Cooper  
Come on guys chill!

Calleigh&Natalia  
I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had  
Someone to live for - unafraid to say I love you

Eric  
All your words are nice Calleigh  
But love's not a three way street  
You'll never share real love  
Until you love yourself - I should know

Ryan  
You all said you'd be cool today  
So please - for my sake...  
I can't believe he's gone  
I can't believe you're going (to Eric)  
I can't believe this family must die  
Angel helped us believe in love  
I can't believe you disagree

All  
I can't believe this is goodbye  


_Horatio  
I hear there are great restaurants out west_

Eric  
Some of the best. How could she?

Horatio  
How could you let her go?

Eric  
You just don't know ... How could we lose Angel?

Horatio  
Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain  
At least now if you try - Angel's death won't be in vain

Eric  
His death is in vain

Horatio  
Are you insane?  
There so much to care about  
There's me - there's Calleigh

Eric  
Calleigh's got her baggage too

Horatio  
So do you

Eric  
Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do

Horatio  
A friend

Eric  
But who, H, are you?  
"H has got his work"  
They say "H lives for his work"  
And "H's in love with his work"  
H hides in his work

Horatio  
But from what?

Eric  
From facing your failure, facing your loneliness  
Facing the fact you live a lie  
Yes, you live a lie - tell you why  
You're always preaching not to be numb  
When that's how you thrive  
You pretend to create and observe  
When you really detach from feeling alive

Horatio  
Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive

Eric  
Poor baby

Horatio  
Calleigh still loves you  
Is Eric really jealous  
Or afraid that Calleigh's weak

Eric  
Calleigh did look pale

Mark  
Calleigh's gotten thin  
Calleigh's running out of time  
Eric's running out the door

Eric  
No more! Oh no!  
I've gotta go

Horatio  
Hey, for somebody who's always been let down  
Who's heading out of town?

Eric  
For someone who longs for a community of his own,  
Who's with his camera, alone?  
I'll call  
I hate the fall  
(Calleigh re-enters)  
You heard?

Calleigh  
Every word  
You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees  
You don't want to watch me die  
I just came to say  
Goodbye, love  
Goodbye, love  
Came to say goodbye, love, goodbye

Calleigh Eric  
Just came to say Glory  
Goodbye love One blaze of  
Goodbye love Glory  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye! Have to find  
(Eric leaves, Cooper enters)

Calleigh  
Please don't touch me  
Understand  
I'm scared  
I need to go away

Horatio  
I know a place - a clinic

Cooper  
A rehab?

Calleigh  
Maybe - could you?

Cooper  
I'll pay

Calleigh  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Came to say goodbye, love, goodbye  
Just came to say  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Hello disease.

And we sat there for a while just singing and laughing. The whole team having fun.

**That's it until the next story!!Hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
